


The things we do but don’ tell

by meet_the_rain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, No Plot, Short Stories, everyone is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_the_rain/pseuds/meet_the_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Basically little things the cast does (in my own imagination) during their day or when no one is looking. In 500 words or less. P.O.V from the characters, just imagine them writing this stuff down in their own personal diaries or these just being their personal thoughts. :)</p><p>No actual schedule. I will post chapters as they come to mind, sorry :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my First Contribution to the Fandom, Hope you guys like it. Comments, and everything else is appreciated.

**Part 1- Sally Donovan (Smiles)**

I smile. Not a maniac type of smile. Not the one, predators give their victim just before they become their meal. Not the one from the creepy office guy or the flirtatious smile girls give their hot chemistry teachers. No, I smile this small smile when ever Sherlock or John do something relatively unexpected yet not. I smile when John stands a bit too close, or when Sherlock stops for a second or two just so John can catch up. I smile when a glance lasts too long or when a touch leads to silence. I smile because how can they both not see just how much the other loves them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did it go? Like or no like?  
> I know is short but they're short stories so that's what you get. 
> 
> Also if you guys have your own little thoughts I'll be happy to take requests or recommendations. Just send me a txt.  
> With love, meet_the_rain.


	2. Pretendings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my First Contribution to the Fandom, Hope you guys like it. Comments, and everything else is appreciated.

**Part 2 – Gregory Lestrade (Pretending’s)**

I pretend. During most cases (which are always) I like to pretend I see things too. Now to most people that sentence would sound a bit off, but once you get to know Sherlock Holmes worlds only outstanding Consulting-Detective I doesn’t. See Sherlock rambles and describes a scene in no way an actual human being could. Not saying Sherlock isn’t human but I have my doubts. So every once in a while I like to pretend I do too. I like to act it out in my head and solve the day’s case. I like to sound and look mysterious while chasing down criminals or gathering clues. It’s a great hobby and I would recommend it greatly if it wasn’t for the fact that it might lead to working distractions and a great deal of boring useless cases. Such as “The mystery of the last eaten donut,” or “Where was Sally during the hours of five to six?” It would be great to notice the simple things. I once thought that of course, till I discovered where exactly Sally was at the hours of five to six and exactly with which forensic specialist she was with. Now I can hardly even glace her way, so how Sherlock does it is way beyond my understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos or whatever you guys do are highly appreciated.  
> Also don't forget that requests of your own or little "Things we do but don't say" thoughts are accepted!  
> lot's of love meet_the_rain


	3. Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey again, here's chapter 3 "Drugs".. can you guess who it is?

**Part 3- John Watson (Drugs)**

I drug him. Hell yeah I drug the damm ignorant jackass who calls himself my flatmate. Sorry for the way of stating it but it’s true. Now, before any of you get concerned I do it only for his well-being. Most days Sherlock won’t even blink an eyelash so I had to fix that. I do know this is a bad trust fall that will probably slam my head on a kitchen counter but I do anyways, am a doctor, I take risks. Of course understanding Sherlock’s “past hobbies” I don’t use your original run of the mill, Doctor prescribed sleeping pills. No, that would be way to simple, way too easy to be deduced by the Great Consulting Detective. No, what I use are Mrs. Hudson’s herbal soothers; and oh god to they work! Just a small sprinkle in Sherlock’s tea and in a couple of minutes the great detective is off dozing somewhere around the flat. I don’t do it regularly, I mean we do have cases and all that but once in a while I do. Sherlock doesn’t question his weirdly off the basis naps and I don’t spill the beans by giving that small victory smile I always do. Of course Mrs. Hudson knows about the tea she’s the one that recommended it and for once she’s glad to have a little more sting in her hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is,  
> John's a doctor he takes risks :3  
> -Sucha liar John! you just want some quiet time around the flat.
> 
> So comments, kudos and all those things alike are welcome, and remember requests or you own or little "things we do but don't tell" thoughts are appreciated
> 
> With love meet_the_rain


	4. Stares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again so here's today's second chapter enjoy :3  
> So sort of posted today's chapters as John and Sherlock /0.0\ there too cute!

**Part 4- Sherlock Holmes (Stares)**

I stare. Of course I stare don’t be daft. I’m the Great Consulting Detective- Only One in the World. I invented the job. So of course to solve crimes I have to deduce, and like all reasonable logic, it leads to gathering facts aka staring. But what I mean is that I don’t stare at dead useless bodies spread down on the floor, I don’t stare at Sally Donovan’s knees or Andersons annoying face. I don’t even stare at the clues sitting right next to the coffee table. No, what I stare at is John Watson; Former British army doctor and current “best friend.” See John is a conductor of light, so why he seems to be so dull and pathetically civilized at times is something I do not wish to look upon. Yet still do, so I stare…for research. I stare at the way he brushes his teeth every morning before going to work just so he can go to the kitchen instead. He then eats some toast and jam, maybe even a cup of coffee. He then heads back to finish changing but brushes his teeth yet again before he waves good-bye and finally leaves the flat. Conclusion; he’s an idiot, why brush your teeth if you’re about to eat? See? Makes perfectly no logical sense, just the same way as when he laughs at the telly, or when he asks boring nurses and teachers out on dates when I clearly just stated my boredom. John Watson is clearly a conductor of light even if he seems to flicker on and off from time to time. So I have to keep a close eye on him, watch him silently for any other great mistakes. Therefore the staring, so what if I have to stare at the way his lips curl up after a great deduction, or the way his eyelashes kiss his cheeks when he sleeps after a long case. It’s research, its gathering important facts and clues to help me solve this great mystery. And as a “best-friend” and current “flatmate” it is my duty to fulfill and solve the great mystery that is John Watson. Even if I have to suffer silently, it’s maddening; it’s boring, so unpredictably dull. Oh! See now his smiling down at his blog, definitely need to pay close attention to that, I mean he could be writing un-important facts about today’s case! Totally has nothing to do with the fact that he licks his lips before biting them down. God help him, he’s going mad…now do you see why I have to stare, if I don’t he might just hurt himself or do something completely illogical. Like biting his lips…Why would you do that? Why would he hurt himself like that? I mean a knife would be much more beneficial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite line: "I mean a knife would be much more beneficial."
> 
> Comments, kudos and everything alike are welcomed! requests and your own little contributions are as well!!  
> Lot's of love meet_the_rain


	5. Laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! hope you guys have something fun planned out. Eat lot's of sugary treats and watch out for spooky places !!

**Part 5- Mycroft (Laughs)**

I laugh. Oh what a great mystery that is. According to research children laugh more than adults by nearly a half. As an adult I can state that that fact is quite true. Laughing seems to be an important body sign in human contact as well as personal life styles. Yet I see it to be quite dull. A falling kitty has by no mean a laughing matter; no matter how much John Watson states otherwise. Neither does a video about a kid singing inappropriate songs on television, according to Anthea’s blog. What I do seem funny despite popular belief are pigeons. … Laugh, I’ll give you time…done, great. As I was stating I find pigeons incredibly funny for some unknown reason...why are you still smiling? It’s not even remotely funny. Fine, as I was saying...seriously do you want to hear the story yes or no? Ok, as I WAS saying. I do not understand where this great fixation came from but I can say that while out eating lunch I saw a pigeon by the side of a bench. Normally I would ignore the bird as he is a part of nature, but just before I could turn my head the pigeon fell. Just completely fell over, not dead but just spread on the floor, he did not move nor did he make a sound. He just laid down on the grass and started to make small cooing sounds. Although I did eventually leave, I kept thinking about the small bird, since curiosity won I decided to do some research. Some funny pictures where found and before I knew it I was bend over and laughing. Needless to say Anthea seemed quite concerned and suggested a day off; I had to delete my browsing history after that. It goes without saying that since then whenever I spot a pigeon I give a short rounded laugh; it’s odd and quite frightening to be completely honest but I do anyways.

 

P.S- Anthea still looks concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Mycroft should go see a doctor...  
> favorite line "Oh what a great mystery that is."  
> :3 he's just too cute
> 
> Have fun this holiday and stay safe  
> with love, meet_the_rain


	6. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! i couldn't post anything since i was busy with Halloween and El dia de los muertos, but im back now so HEY!  
> Does anybody even read these? or this story?  
> muggle

**Part 6- Anthea (Worries)**

I worry. Speak all you want but Mr. Holmes is a nice man. Sure he’s a bit of a creep from time to time and he does stick around even though he’s not needed, but he’s a good fellow. So it’s only natural for me to worry. He does love to get in trouble besides popular belief and although he’s “The British Gov.” and all that, he can be a bit of a child. So of course I’ll be worried whenever Mr. Ice man and “Poker Face Boss” suddenly start’s to laugh in plain mid-day. Maybe he broke or finally cracked? I worry, constantly. I mean what’s so funny about tax reports? I think I might need to dial John. Maybe a shrink? How about a nice vacation? Somewhere relaxing without murder or political meetings. Mr. Holmes? Please tell me you’re ok.

...Sir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anthea, she got more than what she bargained for :)
> 
> Favorite line: "The British Gov." and all that.
> 
> It's just too cute >.
> 
> :) with lot's of holiday love  
> meet_the_rain


	7. Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww lots of thanks to GoBucksGirl for commenting! you just made my day! Hope this one makes you laugh as well.

**Part 7- Anderson (Crushes)**

I crush. Not stuff but like on people and stuff…you know? Like when you’re in sixth form and you see a girl you like, and you’re all like “Omg, look at her!”…you know? ….Well that type of crushing.

Now I know most of you think I’m some sort of dufus or something, and yeah ok I sort of am. I also have a wife but I think it that can go unsaid that we really don’t get along. Therefore the crushing. Not stuff…people...crushes...love bites? Anyways, most people think it started with Sally Donovan and truth be told I think it did too, yet sometimes when I look around the office I remember who exactly it started with.  
And that person goes by the name of Worlds only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes.

Now! Before any of you start to laugh, how many of you DON’T or DID NOT have a crush on Sherlock Holmes the first time you laid ayes on him?

All of you!

You liars!

You all did or still due!

I mean for god-sakes the man has galactical eyes!!

His lips are cupid shaped!!

Who wouldn’t look at him and feel at least slightly threatened with their sexuality?

So ok yeah, when I first spotted Sherlock Holmes my belly sort of swirled and my heart kind of jumped but at least I’m big enough to admit it. Not like you lazy buggers walking around the office making tea and coffee talking about what not’s and what if’s.

Of course the happiness was short lived due to the fact that Sherlock turned out to be a complete and utter cock! Who insulted me in less than the ten seconds of meeting me, THE man didn’t even shake my hands for crying out loud.

Talk about rude!

So yeah, I crushed on Sherlock Holmes.

Maybe even on John…for a bit…I think Sherlock found out and let me tell you; you never seen hell unless you seen an angry Sherlock.  
God that look will hunt my dreams for eternity!

Wonder what that was all about?

Of course I have also crushed on Sally and Luan, Chris and Tamie, Sarah and Joe, Dimmlock and Lestrade.

Though the last two didn’t end so well...but let’s not talk about that.  
Not today, or ever.  
You know what just delete the fact that I even mentioned it.

Where was I..? ahh ok

So yeah I crush on people, they never last long but the feeling is nice.

Except if you’re crushing on John. Then that feeling isn’t very nice at all.

You will feel your intestines burn and churn inside you.  
The mere thought of breathing will make you howl in pain.  
You will gush blood from your palms and sweat from your sides.  
Your heart will break with every passing minute and your mind will be consumed  
by an unwanted hive of wasp and snakes… :)

  
Or at least that’s what Sherlock said…

 

But what does he know right?  
Anyways, glad to have that off my chest! Have a wonderful day at work.

With love Anderson!

 

Ps- to me-  
Remember to pick up chocolate munchers on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i imagine this chapter as Anderson writing angrily at his diary or something while the staff is having some sort of party in the cafeteria yet decided not to invite Anderson.
> 
> And ahh I like (Fic)Anderson's he’s always so cute
> 
> Favorite line: The dark paragraph!  
> Omg! I just couldn’t resist!! Then the way Anderson just goes back on topic all cheerfully! XD 
> 
> Comments, kudos and everything alike is welcomed! Your not a bother, trust me  
> Lot's of love meet_the_rain


	8. Annoyances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So this Chapter contains a bit of language so there you guys have been warned!  
> Just one chapter for today. Sorry but I got an essay due tomorrow and well...im procrastinating

 

**Part 8 – “The Married Ones” (Annoyances)**

Tom: We get annoyed. Like constantly. To the maximum level a human being can have!

Jary- It’s not that bad…

Tom: IT’S THE WORST! Every day constant bickering and yelling, fighting or crashing! WE only live across the street. It should not be humanly possible for us to hear you guys fighting!

Jary- It could be more silent…

Tom: AND YOU KNOW what else! Learn how to play the freaking VIOLIN! Yeah that’s right I freaking said it! Consulting detective My round Gay ass!

Jary- Love, it’s not that bad..

Tom: IT’S freaking 4AM you asshole GO the Hell to Sleep! I got work in the morning unlike you guys! OHH wait I forgot you people NEVER stop working! Freaking dumb-asses! Do you really need to have a cab honking at your door at 4am in the morning? Is it really necessary!!!

Jary- Sweetie calm down..

Tom: I will NOT! Then there’s that horrible smell coming from your flat!! WHAT the HELL did you guys KILL?!!!? Huh? What the HELL could you people possibly have murdered to make it stink so freaking badly?

Jary- Let’s just spray some Febreze..

Tom: Ohh and let’s not forget that besides the loud noises or the constant wave of smells coming from your flat THERES also FREAKING COPS at your door!! AT EVERY SINGEL MOMENT OF THE DAY!

Jary- They seemed nice..-

Tom: What the hell?!! DID YOU MURDER THE QUEEN? There does not! I repeat does NOT have to be so much security outside your door at every single moment of the passing hour! OHH god don’t even get me started on the slamming doors?

Jary- Love..

Tom: I mean have you guys heard of a door knob? You know little round thing that holds the door USE IT!! Do not slam your DOOR. I don’t care if THE CASE- IS or was ON or Who forgot to buy milk if you are mad at your spouse simply leave the room you IGNORANT SLUTS!!! YOU DON’T NEED TO SLAMM- DOORS- CLOSE!!

Jary- Love

Tom: …I just want to sleep…

Jary- I know love; I know just come back to bed ok? I’ll make Mrs. Turner go have a word with their landlady tomorrow. Does that sound ok?

Tom: ..i guess.

Jary- mhhh

Tom: ..There just so UGHHH, they annoy me!

Jary- I know love, I know

Tom: Then they don’t even wear their rings! I mean I get that you’re a doctor and all that but once in a while..

Jary- …I don’t think they're married, love..

Tom: OHH come on, they Totally ARE! Mrs. Turner said so!

Jary- I suppose if you say so

Tom: mhhh i know so, how else could they be so unbelievably annoying?

Jary- *small chuckle* Goodnight love, same time today?

Tom: Mhhh Hmm, love you

Jary- As I, now go to sleep you got a meeting at 6 today

Tom: Mhhhhh  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
.  
zzzz  
.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
…zzz  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
 ***Loud Violin Screeches heard from a distance***  
...  
..  
.

Tom: SHUT UP!!

Jary- *silent sigh* not again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww I just imagine "The Married One's" being like Sherlock and John but in a more domestic sort of way.
> 
> FYI I named them Tom and Jary :3
> 
> But no like seriously imagine Tom opening his window to scream at Sherlock like "SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" and Sherlock screaming back " YOU SHUT UP TOM!!" while Jary and John just sort of hang out talking about London Weather and Rugby.
> 
> or
> 
> Tom and Sherlock having a domestic every time they see each other in the street only to go back to John and Jary to complain while Jary and John try to calm them down  
> o///o
> 
> Tom and Jary are my OTP and you can't say otherwise...  
> XD Lots of love meet_the_rain


	9. Pleasantries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here's today's Chaper!!

**Part 9- Sally Donovan (Pleasantries)**  


I'm nice. Not in a manner most would suspect, but still nice. Well nice to the point of pleasantries. See it all started with a cup of coffee. I was walking with a fellow officer when we decided a break would be pleasant, so we stopped at a near by café. Nothing suspicious, we came in, got in line, blah, blah, blah. It wasn't till our turn came up that my companion started to get this weird look on his face. Obviously I thought nothing of it, I brushed it off as a single thing human faces do when looking at an odd menu.  


After our break we continued our rounds and the weird exchange never crossed my mind again. Well that was until I started getting all these invitations to lunch or coffee breaks around the yard. The attention was nice I won't lie, see but I'm not a fool most take me out to be. I'm not better liked that Sherlock Holmes is, and I know so just as much as he does. So too start getting all these invitations....well it was rather odd.  


I still accepted them, obviously. I mean who skips out on a free lunch? It wasn't that I was bother with the sudden attention, it was more to do with the sudden looks and smirks I started to get afterwards. Officers would pass me and offer a simple "nice weather yeah?" and I would smile and say "isn't it always?" without my usual sting. It wasn't odd, nothing wrong with a simple pleasantry, it was the smirk or the small bubbles of laughter that followed that got on my nerves. It was maddening!

It went on for days, eventually I stopped accepting the invitation and got an even sharper mouth to silence  the staff but the smirks were still there. It wasn't until Lestrade called me up to ask what was wrong that I realized why the sudden change. Apparently I was being "nice" and the whole Scotland yard thought it out to be utterly hilarious. I had to recall the last few weeks to finally locate the problem.

It was me being nice.

Me! exchanging a nice formality with someone that people found so enjoyable.

It was heartbreaking to say the least. Im not an expressive person, sure I have my ups and downs but don't we all? Still I never let that stop me from doing something im passionate about. I have a temper, I admit but I thought people where over that. I mean were out there fighting psychopaths while getting shot at! for crying out loud. I would have thought we were over the bossy bitch persona.  

 All I ever did was come in to a store smile at the worker and politely ask for a cup of coffee or a small lunch. I would ask about their day, because sure they serve my food and follow orders but they're people too. They got life's and families, they struggle with problems just as much as anybody else, so being rude to them would help them get any better, won't help anything to be honest.  


So yeah im nice. Nice enough to know not to piss off the people that serve your food. So what if I ask a waiter how their day was or if i compliment the baristas recently added ink. I might be a bossy bitch with a sharp tongue and a tough attitude but at least im not a dick to minimum wage workers. 

So there it is...  


Detective Sergeant  Sally Donovan from Scotland's Yard is NICE!  


GET OVER IT!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like Sally, sure she's sort of a dick at some points but she's a strong female character so yeah ^.^  
> Favorite line- "Nice enough to know not to piss off the people that serve your food"
> 
> Seriously people, Don't Do that! its not nice  
> that being said comments, kudos, requests and everything alike are welcome!  
> Lot's of love, meet_the_rain


End file.
